


Equilibrium

by nowherelinnea



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, birthday fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherelinnea/pseuds/nowherelinnea
Summary: Silver cercava il suo equilibrio.(Specialjewelshipping)





	Equilibrium

Erano le sette di sera e la pioggia cadeva a secchiate contro la finestra. La strada era deserta e quelle poche auto che passavano proiettavano una luce biancastra sul muro della sua camera da letto, attraverso le veneziane.  
Silver guardava il soffitto sotto il quale era steso, in un fagotto di coperte fin troppo calde; dormiva agli orari più strani, un po’ perché era sempre stato insonne, un po’ perché gran parte del suo team di Pokémon dava il meglio nelle ore notturne.  
Il ventiquattro dicembre, nel suo appartamento a Fiordoropoli non si sentiva nemmeno. Di tanto in tanto il Supertreno passava facendo tremare tutto, e la voce di Blue aveva lasciato quelle pareti da ormai un po’ di tempo.  
Lui e Blue avevano sempre vissuto sotto l’onda di quell’amore che andava oltre l’attrazione fisica, un legame platonico che risucchiava forza e colore da tutte le relazioni che avevano con altre persone, lasciandole sbiadite e noiose.  
Blue, gli aveva detto, aveva trovato la sua eccezione a quella regola che li aveva sempre rinchiusi sotto una campana di vetro: Green. Green era un buco nero, la cui gravità spingeva via quel risucchio e modificava il loro equilibrio – nella testa di Silver, allontanava Blue.  
Di contro Silver aveva perso il suo, di equilibrio, non aveva più una gemella attorno alla quale orbitare e la sua forza di gravità diventava sempre più debole e fine a sé stessa.  
Era il ventiquattro dicembre, e la vigilia di Natale a casa di Green era stata più allettante di un compleanno passato in due in quell’appartamento imbevuto d’umidità.

Si alzò dal letto con un colpo di reni e si preparò in fretta per fare una passeggiata al freddo – aveva l’impressione che l’aria gelida purificasse sia polmoni che mente.  
Lavò via dal volto quella sensazione di calore asfissiante, cambiò vestiti e si mise le scarpe; mentre finiva il the che aveva dimenticato sul tavolo della cucina prima di addormentarsi, il telefono squillò a vuoto e partì la segreteria telefonica.  
Il segnale acustico rimbombò nel piccolo appartamento, seguito da una voce familiare.  
“Fratello! Mi dispiace di non essere là con te, quando torno da Sinnoh dobbiamo recuperare. Non passare troppo tempo ad allenarti, è Natale e pure il tuo compleanno. Buon comple-natale” Silver sospirò e scrisse sul taccuino accanto al telefono una nota per ricordarsi di reciprocare gli auguri di Gold con un messaggio.  
Uscì dalla porta, scese di fretta le sette rampe di scale ed aprì il portone del palazzo.  
Non la riconobbe subito, quella ragazza che studiava con aria disorientata la lista del citofono. I suoi capelli non erano acconciati nella maniera usuale, ma in due spesse trecce francesi, e metà del suo volto era nascosto sotto una morbida sciarpa di lana grigia. Furono gli occhi, a fargli precipitare il cuore nel fondo dello stomaco. Quegli occhi, erano la sua personalissima eccezione. Brillavano come dei cristalli, sotto la luce dei lampioni.  
“Silver, ti cercavo” Non l’aveva vista in un anno e mezzo, quella ragazza, e adesso tutto il suo mondo tremava sotto quella forza di gravità così familiare eppure così estranea.  
“Crystal” La ragazza sorrise, e lo strinse a sé per qualche istante.  
“Buon compleanno” fece, tirando fuori dalla tracolla un morbido pacchetto incartato a tema natalizio. "E buon Natale".  
Silver sospirò studiando il pacchetto. Adorava Crystal con tutto sé stesso; non era sempre stato così, ma lentamente il calore di quella ragazza aveva sciolto il suo cuore, spaventandolo. La sua gentilezza gli era sempre stata estranea, con lui tutta la sua fiammeggiante forza spariva, lasciando al posto un'amica dolce, un'amorevole mamma. Due anni erano passati da quando aveva scoperto il suo amore per lei, due anni da quel giorno in barca dove lei gli aveva dato le spalle e si era involontariamente lasciata osservare, due anni in cui lui si era ritirato nel suo guscio e ogni pensiero legato a lei era stato chiuso via. Viveva malissimo quei sentimenti e sapeva che non fosse normale, ma la sua testa si gonfiava come un palloncino di pensieri negativi ogni volta che pensava a lei. Sei avvelenato col sangue di tuo padre, lei non ha niente a che vedere con te... Non hai niente da offrirle. Gold le è molto più vicino di quanto sarai mai tu.  
"Grazie, Crys. Io non ho nulla per te, non mi aspettavo di vederti".  
"Aprilo". Silver scartò lentamente il regalo, rivelando una voluminosa sciarpa a scacchi grigi e neri.  
"L'ho fatta io", aggiunse Crystal, le gote leggermente rosse. Silver se l'avvolse velocemente attorno al collo, respirando il profumo che la ragazza aveva lasciato su di essa, con la testa leggera.  
"E' bellissima, ti ringrazio" la sua voce era tesa, ma la sua espressione sembrava abbastanza serena. Crystal sperò vivamente che fosse sincero, era difficile leggere quel ragazzo - la sua flemma e la sua apparente apatia spesso adombravano la sua gentilezza, le faceva tenerezza.  
Ci fu una cortissima battuta di silenzio che fece irrigidire entrambi, poi Crystal riprese a parlare.  
"Hai intenzione di fare qualcosa questa sera?"  
"No"  
"Perché?"  
"Non ho mai avuto una festa di compleanno, e non ho mai festeggiato il Natale"  
"E perché mai?!"  
"Non lo so, è sempre stato così" Silver arrossì sotto l0 sguardo sconvolto di Crystal, e quasi saltò in aria quando quest'ultima lo afferrò per la manica della giacca.  
"Bisogna rimediare! Vieni" Crystal iniziò a camminare a passo svelto per la strada, la nebbia che si stava alzando in quel momento di tregua dalla pioggia era tinta con i colori sgargianti delle luci natalizie che illuminavano la periferia attorno a loro. Passarono diversi minuti, in silenzio, i loro respiri che si condensavano a contatto col l'aria.  
"Ecco" fece Crys con fare soddisfatto, entrando in un bar mediamente affollato. Molti dei tavoli erano occupati da comitive di ragazzi che passavano la vigilia fuori di casa, quindi si sedettero al bancone l'uno accanto all'altra. Crystal prese immediatamente un menù ed iniziò a visionarlo, Silver perse po' di tempo per osservare l'ambiente poco illuminato e indaffarato. L'aria era molto calda, e Crystal si era già spogliata del suo cappotto, rimanendo con comodo e aderente vestitino nero che arrivava poco sopra alle ginocchia, le gambe avvolte in dei collant dello stesso colore e i piedi vestiti con dei mocassini anch'essi neri. Silver era così teso da avere la nausea, si disse di finirla e si impose di non guardarla.  
"Cosa facciamo qui?" chiese invece.  
"Non è ovvio? Beviamo in tuo onore. Hai mangiato? Sto ordinando delle patatine fritte..." il barista prese velocemente le loro ordinazioni, e passò oltre.  
"Stai con Blue?" sbottò lei di colpo. "Perché... perché ho visto entrambi i vostri nomi sul citofono e-"  
"Non stiamo insieme. Condividevamo l'appartamento fino ad un po' di tempo fa, adesso vivo da solo anche se Blue non ha ancora cambiato il suo indirizzo"  
"E Blue?"  
"Vive da Green" le loro patatine fritte arrivarono, Crystal si mise a giocarci distrattamente.  
"Mi dispiace"  
"E perché?"  
"Perché adesso sei da solo"  
"Non è così, Blue è sempre lì per me"  
"Non abbastanza da esserci per il tuo compleanno" Silver sospirò sconfitto e Crystal arrossì velocemente.  
"Scusami, non so che mi è preso."  
"Fa niente, hai totalmente ragione. Ma c'è un lato positivo" Silver attese l'espressione interrogativa della sua compagna "se ci fosse stata Blue in casa non saremmo potuti venire qui" finì. Prese la sua pinta e la scontrò delicatamente contro quella di una Crystal ancora fin troppo rossa, poi ne bevve una generosa sorsata. La ragazza copiò l'azione con fin troppo trasporto, indugiando con le labbra sul bicchiere per un momento di troppo prima di guardarlo nuovamente, gli occhi finemente truccati di nero perfettamente vivi, liquidi. Il rosso si rilassò contro il basso schienale del suo sgabello, si sentiva annichilito da tutta quella bellezza. Se la compagnia della ragazza lo spediva in orbita, i suoi sentimenti non corrisposti lo schiacciavano a terra.  
Crystal iniziò a raccontargli quello che aveva fatto in quell'anno e mezzo in cui non si erano visti, gli raccontò dell'orfanotrofio e di tutti i Pokemon che continuava a catturare per conto di Oak, di sua madre e dei vestiti di pessimo gusto che le aveva regalato. Silver non aveva nulla di interessante da raccontare e rimase stregato, in ascolto di quello che la ragazza aveva da dirgli, con la sua parlantina e la voce femminile, le mani affusolate che si muovevano davanti a lei mentre gesticolava allegramente.  
Smise persino di prestare attenzione, si concentrò sul suono della sua voce, su quegli occhi che danzavano e riflettevano le luci fioche del locale, sulle labbra carnose, arrossite dalla pinta ormai quasi finita, muoversi sensualmente; piene, invitanti. Sembravano coccolare le parole che pronunciavano.  
"Questa mattina ho portato i bambini dell'orfanotrofio a cantare porta a porta, avresti dovuto vedere com'erano contenti; abbiamo raccolto un bel po' di fondi..." raccontò. Silver sorrise di riflesso al suo entusiasmo.  
"Sei una persona molto generosa"  
"Sono semplicemente consapevole della fortuna che ho avuto nella vita a nascere dove sono nata; è giusto aiutare chi è stato meno sfortunato"  
"Mi piace il tuo modo di pensare."  
"Non abbastanza da mantenere i tuoi contatti con me, però". Silver tossì ed arrossì, si voltò a guardare le decorazioni natalizie per schiarirsi la mente. Non gli piaceva la direzione che la discussione stava prendendo. Dopo aver dato il primo sorso alla sua seconda pinta, parlò.  
"Non sapevo cosa dirti." Crystal non lo guardava più, un muro si era alzato fra di loro, e nessuno dei due sapeva determinarne il perché.  
"Il solito, sai. Ciao, come stai, ieri ho mangiato tailandese. Non devi per forza avere qualcosa in particolare da raccontarmi. La vita di tutti i giorni non è fatta di team cattivi da sgominare". Silver sembrò voler controbattere, poi lasciò perdere.  
"Ho bisogno di camminare, chiedo il conto"  
"Pago io" Il barista portò velocemente il loro conto ma Silver pagò prima ancora che Crystal potesse raggiungere il suo portafogli.  
Uscì dal locale mentre la ragazza ancora cercava di infilarsi il cappotto, e l'aspettò fuori.  
"Se ti ho offeso mi dispiace. Intendevo dire mi farebbe piacere se di tanto in tanto mi chiamassi. Per trovare il tuo indirizzo ho dovuto chiedere a Gold. Mi chiedo perché continui a tenermi a distanza, cos'è che non ti piaccia di me. Sento che non siamo mai stati realmente amici". Si fermarono in fondo alla via deserta, la temperatura era scesa e fiocchi di neve avevano iniziato a cadere placidi. Crystal cercò una risposta negli occhi argentei del ragazzo, ma tra i mille colori riflessi in quelle iridi, trovò solo tristezza. Silver prese fiato, sembro voler dire qualcosa ma trattenne invece il respiro, sbuffando una nuvoletta di condensa poco dopo. Sembrava pieno di guai.  
"Il fatto è che-" sospirò ancora, fissò la vetrina di un negozio chiuso. Crystal aspettò una risposta ferma al suo posto.  
"Non sono bravo a spiegare le cose ma. Ma. Che bene potrei mai farti? E' questa la domanda che devi porti, non se tu mi piaccia o meno, perché la risposta a quella domanda sarà sempre positiva".  
"Ma che-"  
"Sei fin troppo perfetta. Finirei per inquinarti e-"  
"Ti prego, stai zitto. Stai zitto" dita fredde si posarono sulle labbra del rosso, Crystal sembrava sdegnata e dopo averlo zittito fece un passo indietro.  
"Decido da sola se qualcuno può farmi bene o male, hai una visione molto distorta di te stesso, Silver".  
"Il fatto è che mi piaci troppo e preferisco tenerti lontana prima di distruggere sempre tutto" sbottò il ragazzo, gli occhi spaventati come quelli di un cervo davanti ai fari abbaglianti di un'auto nella notte. "Distruggo sempre tutto. Non potrei sopportarlo"  
"Cosa?!" Silver ormai non l'ascoltava più, voleva andarsene, ma non voleva lasciare la ragazza da sola in quel punto deserto della città. Si limitò a voltarle le spalle, aveva la nausea.  
"Silver, sei serio?" Lo prese per il gomito per paura che potesse sparire un'altra volta nel nulla, che quella discussione finisse nell'oblio. "Quello che hai detto... lo intendevi sul serio?".  
Silver taceva ancora, ma eventualmente annuì, il cuore che batteva come un tamburo nel petto.  
"E allora perché scappi sempre come se avessi la peste?! E guardami!" Crystal lo strattonò, e Silver vide nei suoi occhi la forza che aveva ogni volta che affrontava dei pericoli, lo sguardo di colei che giocava col fuoco e non aveva la benché minima paura.  
"..."  
"Silver! Parlami!"  
"Uno come me... con una come te... non c'è nessuna possibilità" Crystal si diede una pacca sulla fronte, sconcertata.  
"Ho sempre pensato che fra te e Gold tu fossi quello intelligente... Non finisci mai di deludermi. Sei adorabile quanto scemo" di colpo rise, con quel suono argentino la neve che adesso cadeva più fitta sembrò sciogliersi attorno a lei, e le luci natalizie sembrarono brillare con più forza. La pelle diafana del suo volto brillava anch'essa, di rosso, di giallo, di verde; e tanti fiocchi bianchi baciavano i suoi capelli. Silver sentì l'aria venir tirata via dai suoi polmoni, Crystal era così bella da lasciarlo senza fiato. Lei lo guardò, gli occhi incredibilmente liquidi, sollevati, divertiti.  
"Mi piaci da impazzire, sciocco. E se quello che mi dici è vero... Io ho sempre avuto l'impressione di darti fastidio, con la fretta che avevi di allontanarti da me. Pensavo che avessi Blue, ma volevo almeno poterti guardare da lontano". Gli prese una mano. "Adesso che abbiamo chiarito, promettimelo, Sil; promettimi che non scapperai mai più." Silver non disse niente, ma la ragazza era troppo vicina, quegli occhi di cristallo erano irresistibili, ed il suo cuore sembrava scoppiare con così tante emozioni che non poté far altro che poggiare la fronte contro la sua, sconfitto. Nella sua vita aveva solo due donne, Crystal e Blue. Ed entrambe gli facevano quell'effetto. Erano due cicloni e lui non aveva nessuna speranza di sopravvivere. Non che ne avesse alcuna voglia. Non voleva più resistere.  
"Non sai quanto ti amo" mormorò, ed in barba alla sua difficoltà ad esprimere i suoi sentimenti, quelle parole suonarono naturali sulla sua lingua.  
E quando le loro labbra si unirono in un bacio, tutto sembrò calmarsi.  
Aveva raggiunto un nuovo equilibrio, quel bacio segnava l'inizio di un sistema dove entrambi scambiavano energia e sentimenti, Silver sentì il calore della ragazza raggiungerlo e guarirlo, facendolo rinascere; e con quel solo bacio prese anche la mania di prendere a calci le cose, cose tipo i suoi problemi, i suoi complessi, le sue paure. Le calciò via senza paura; se non fosse rimasto niente, dopo che si fosse liberato di quelle cose, avrebbe imparato ad essere come Crystal, avrebbe iniziato a modellare un nuovo Silver da offrirle, e lei avrebbe aspettato. Non sarebbe scappata via, non lo avrebbe privato della sua energia. Perché era questo, il dono di quella ragazza, perché era questo che lui cercava.  
Pace.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE DELL'AUTRICE:  
> Direi che sono un bel po' in ritardo per fare gli auguri di Natale a voi e di compleanno (?) a Silver, ma ho la faccia tosta.  
> E' piccola ma mi sono divertita veramente molto a scriverla, e per quel che vale la dedico ad Andy Black a cui secoli fa ho promesso una fic che non ho mai finito perché non ho mai un momento libero, figurarsi uno di pace per scrivere qualcosa di decente. Riposati, Nero, che altrimenti mi fai preoccupare.  
> Buon Natale, fandom x


End file.
